Repaying a Debt
by Akiza Copperfield
Summary: It was Saturday night at Graceland and the house was empty, except for Briggs and Mike and Mike was planning on paying Briggs back for saving his life.


Summary: It was Saturday night at Graceland and the house was empty, except for Briggs and Mike and Mike was planning on paying Briggs back for saving his life.

_I just want to say I don't own Graceland or any other USA shows._

**Repaying a Debt**

Briggs was in the living room watching TV when Mike walked in. After a few seconds Briggs noticed Mike standing there. "Hey Mike come here, come watch TV with Common Law is on it's my favorite show."

"Sure" said Mike nervously. "Hey Briggs"

"Paul"

"What?"

"When no one's around you can call me Paul if you want" Said Briggs not looking away from the TV.

"Okay Thanks Paul, I wanted to thank you again for saving me the other day."

"No need to thank me it's my job" said Paul.

"Yeah, but I wanted to show you how grateful I am to you" at that moment Mike straddled Paul's lap.

"What the hell are you…" However Briggs protest was cut short by Mike forcing their lips together.

"Please Paul let me show you how grateful I am" begged Mike.

"Fine but I think we should do it in the bedroom don't you?" Smirked Briggs as he swiftly picked up Mike causing him to yelp in surprise and wrap his legs around Briggs's waist.

As the two FBI agents entered the room Briggs found himself being pushed down onto the bed by Mike who then climbed on top of him. Briggs then slid his hand under Mike's shirt. Then pulled it over his head and though it on the floor. He held onto Mike's waist and lifted up to kiss his lips. The kiss was only broken for a second while Mike removed Briggs's shirt as well.

While Mike was distracted by the shirt Briggs quickly rolled them over so Mike was on the bottom.

Mike's blush darkened as Briggs's chocolate brown eyes pierced his own ocean blue eyes. He ran his hand over Briggs's stumbled face and up through his dark hair until his hand reached the back of his neck and once there Mike drew Briggs down into a passionate kiss. However Briggs soon took control by slithering his tongue into Mike's mouth.

Then Briggs unhooked Mike's pants and quickly slipped them off along with his boxers. Once his boxers were removed Briggs could see just how hard Mike was, so the tease Mike a little more he slid his finger up and down Mike's member cause him to moan and gasp. "Oooohhh my god Paul…."

Briggs smirked and without warning engulfed Mike's cock causing him to scream in pure bliss.

"FUCK Paul!"

Briggs smirked as he ran his hot tongue up and down the side of Mike's dick, sending a shudder of pleasure up his spine. Mike let out a deep throated moan as he felt Briggs release his cock from his mouth and grasp and jerk him off making him cry out in pleasure.

Mike shuddered as he felt the older agent leave him and watched him as he reached over to the nightstand upon opening the drawer he a bottle of lube.

After doing that Briggs started by spreading Mike's legs apart and putting a generous amount of lube on three of his fingers and positioning one of them at Mike's tiny opening but before the agent pushed it in he looked up at his soon to be lover to make sure he was ready and all Mike did was nod. So Briggs pushed one finger in and Mike bit back a whimper.

"You okay" Asked Briggs with concern in his voice.

"Yes go on I'm fine" said Mike in between breathes. Paul nodded and pushed in a second finger to accompany the first one. Mike then grabbed the sheets and squeezed them so hard his knuckles turned white.

"Mike if it's too much I'll stop I don't want to hurt you." Said Briggs as he tried to pull his fingers out, but Mike slammed his body down on them causing another painful moan to escape him.

"No Paul please don't stop I want to feel you inside me." Again Briggs nodded and put a third and final finger in and Mike again bit back a cry of pain. Finally after scissoring his fingers to stretch Mike for a while, Briggs grabbed the box of condoms next to him bed, but Mike grabbed his hand.

"No please Paul I want to feel you cum inside of me okay." Begged Mike

"Okay" and Briggs took out his fingers and put a lot of lube on his erection and positioned himself at Mike's entrance and slowly pushed in causing Mike' screamed out in pain and pleasure. Then a few tears escaped the young agent's eyes so to distract him from the pain Briggs kissed Mike on the lips and had a tongue war with him. Then when Briggs was fully seated inside Mike, he waited for Mike to adjust to his size and when Mike pushed down on his dick Briggs got the hint to move, but he started out slow hitting Mike's prostate every time.

"Paul fuck me faster, harder oh my god you fell so good." Screamed Mike at the top of his lungs after a while.

"As you wish Rookie" smirked Briggs as he plowed into Mike as hard as he could.

Pretty soon Briggs and Mike felt there release was close so Briggs grabbed Mike's neglected member and pumped it in time with his trusts. It ended with Mike coming into Paul's hand and Paul coming into Mike's ass. Then the older agent and the younger agent collapsed beside each other in a heap and shared a lazy kiss,

"Thanks again Briggs for saving my life" said Mike on the verge of falling asleep.

"No problem Mike and after this I might just have to save your life more often" They both shared a laugh and then fell asleep.


End file.
